The Beginning of the End
by PercyJacksonLover109
Summary: I'm a normal average girl NOT. I'm the only person on this whole entire island that has wings that's right, WINGS! This place was supposed to be where there would be others like me but OF COURSE I'm alone. Nobody in this place understands so I've decided it's time to go. You're the only one who knows so be quiet. My name's Lauren. This is the beginning, beginning of the end.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OCS!**

Chapter 1: Just My Luck

I just have to be the luckiest person ever! I mean my luck is amazing! If only that really were true, I would never have gotten into this mess. Where I live if you were in the least bit like me it would be social suicide. I know some kids are thinking I don't care what people think of me! If you could be me for one day you would know how I feel. I have not been as lucky as some kids out there by fitting in, I'm as far away as you can get. If you don't believe that think on this. I have wings.

I hope at least some people's eyes widened at that because I wouldn't feel as much as a freak that way. Anyway I have to get away from that tangent. Ok so I have wings I may tell you that it's bad but I would be lying. I would also be lying if I told you people were astounded and they liked me. In fact it's the exact opposite! The only people that like me are the Old Ones as we call them I think in 2013 they were called elders or seniors. The Dead Ones have weird names.

Now that I have established that I have to say if it were up to me I would never had written this but it is not my choice the Old Ones forced me they think it would help me get through this phase. School. Now I know some of you just laughed but it's not funny, especially if you're me. School is the worst time at my home. I would tell you what my hometown is called but I would get chewed up by the Old Ones if I gave away any information in case you're…. them. Wait, wait I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? I should start at their beginning, not my beginning, their beginning.

My home is 69 years, 2 months, 13 days, 9 hours, and 10 minutes old. Exact huh? Well my home is very organized unlike me. The founder of our home Mother Max as we called her, tried to make sure our civilization didn't go through the horrors she went through. I read the scrolls when I was 8 and I still have nightmares 6 years later (want to know my age do the math)! The first ten years were chaos nothing but it, I was not alive and am thankful because the Old Ones have nasty scars from unimaginable things. After the Dark Times our home was paradise and would have stayed that way if I hadn't been born.

Then the worst thing for me happened, Samuel was born. It's not like I met him or anything though. He just decided to kill my kind, but no biggie right? Do not confuse him with the guy from the famous book that was in Before. All I know about that was there was a guy named Jesus. Back to the story so Samuel decides to come in and he thinks Mother Max's heirs the bird kids have all the power so he does the simple thing he kills them. It just so happens to be those were my parents. My parents did not have me the normal way. I was born but for safety I was put in like a vegetation chamber that kept me alive for 17 years but I did not age. That's the thing they couldn't figure out. I it seems I got something my grandpa passed down that skipped a generation. I got the key to immortality. If you're wondering why, my grandma and grandpa are the legendary Max and Fang.

Cool right? You think I would get instant street cred? Haha NOT! I am hated by all but the ones who remember hanging out with bird kids the ones who I think actually have a soul left, the Old Ones. This all adds up to why I hate school if I was different I would adore school.

I don't think I explained a lot about Samuel partly because I don't care for him and partly because I am limited on the information they give me. Samuel as I noted before was scared of our ability as we called it. I had wings and there used to be many like me but when Samuel got older he was part of the few that did not have any animal DNA. So naturally we scared him, and he got a group to follow in his path. They started to kill and they did it abundantly, without hesitation. He tricked them into thinking that we were corrupt with power. Soon all were dead, all but me and my little secret.

You've now hear my family's history you understand why my life has never had happiness. Now to bring you to my history my life and the road I took to fill my destiny. I started it on the two things I dreaded the most school and kids. Up to that point nobody would look at me or glance at me their parents had stories about growing up and hearing Samuel tell them about how my kind were a threat and should never have contact no matter what kind with them. So my nightmare rollercoaster begins on the night before school.

Some kids decided to have some fun while I get ready for bed with the two best Old Ones there, are George and Julia, they volunteered when no one else would to look after me. They have had my back when no one else would. If I ever had a best friend they would win. Sure other Old Ones would look after me and be kind but some at the beginning as far as my memories go in the beginning they were hostile. I know a time when many of their minds changed, it was when I went to fetch water from a well. Some kids cornered me and wanted to hit me with rocks and sticks at first it was just words but when one kid McGuire, his name was, came with a butter knife words became actions and I got my first scar. I will hate that kid until I die which might be soon actually.

I am May Ride. I am a bird kid hated by most. I am a person kids are terrified of. I am bullied because I am who I am. I am a 14 year old hunted by a murderer. Just my luck.

**A/N: This is my first piece of writing so please no flames! Remember more reviews mean more chapters! If I ever do something that criticizes the book or I mess up please tell me! Also if there is anything you want me to change or any ideas you might have tell me and I'll see what I can do! Thanks! **


End file.
